The present invention relates essentially to a display device or stand for articles such in particular as various cosmetic products or perfumes.
There are already found in specialized shops or stores or on sale surfaces display units for various cosmetic products such as lipsticks, mascara, nail varnishes etc . . . which may be tested by the potential buyers.
Now when the tested product suits to the purchaser, the latter, taking into account the multiplicity of the displayed products to be tested, has to do some search work in order to locate the stock of the product he desires with a view to acquire it.
The products stored for sale are indeed mostly found on a place somewhat remote from the display unit for the products to be tested or better these stored products are distributed about the periphery of the display device for products to be tested.
Therefore not only the direct correspondence between the products to be tested and the goods stored for sale is not possible or is at least difficult to be made but also the size or bulk in the shop or on the sale surface of the display unit for the products to be tested and of the storage of the products to be sold remains substantial.
The object of the present invention is therefore to remedy these problems.
For that purpose the subject of the invention is a display device for articles such as perfumes or cosmetic making-up products or others, characterized by a plurality of elements for displaying the articles to be tested, which elements are relatively movable to uncover the storage elements located immediately behind the display elements to thus provide a direct correspondence between the articles to be tested and the stored articles and to impart to the display device a compactness adapted to reduce the size or bulk of the whole of the articles to be tested and stored for sale.
According to another characterizing feature of this display device, the dimensions of the display elements for the articles to be tested are such that they permit during the relative displacement of the elements, the full view or visibility and accessibility directly of the storage elements.
The display device of this invention is further characterized in that the display elements for the articles to be tested are mounted for sliding or gliding motion on parallel and horizontal rails.
According to a preferred embodiment, each rail is fastened onto the front edge of a storage shelf or the like.
Each rail may comprise a first U-shaped portion which may be fitted in embracing relationship onto the front edge of a shelf and a second U-shaped portion in which are rolling carriages carrying the display elements for the articles to be tested.
Each aforesaid carriage according to an exemplar embodiment exhibits a W-shaped cross section provided with rollers or the like and with a support for the aforesaid display element.
According to another characterizing feature of this display device, the aforesaid support is a square or right-angle bracket both legs of which carry a panel or the like receiving the articles to be tested.
This panel preferably comprises a partly concave and partly convex arcuate front face so as to permit an easy gripping of the articles to be tested and to make the display attractive.
The invention will be better understood and further objects, characterizing features, details and advantages thereof will appear better as the following explanatory description proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings given by way of non limiting example only and illustrating a presently preferred specific embodiment of the invention.